


Found

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [55]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Illness, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, blood-sucking, evil!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracula goes looking for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed a few things in the last entry to make them sound better, then noticed I'd put "castle" rather than "manor." Sorry about that. I forgot where they were.

Someone was calling his name over and over again, interspersed with bouts of fervent cursing.

Arthur was aware of the cold ground beneath him, a heavy breeze on his chilled skin, and the constant pounding in his brain. Lightning flashed in the sky above, and Arthur squeezed his eyes shut.

_“Arthur! …It will be morning soon, and a storm is coming…where is he?”_

It was Dracula who called to him. Arthur stirred, opening his eyes. Darkness all around, but in the intermittent flashes of lightning, Arthur was able to make out his surroundings. There was the barn wall, and on the other side of him, the kennels where Dracula kept his prized Presa Canarios. Arthur had collapsed behind something—a pile of wood, maybe. He tried to raise his head but could not.

After what seemed an interminable amount of time with Arthur lying listless in the grass, unable to rise or to cry out, listening to Dracula become more and more frenzied in his shouting of Arthur’s name, a face appeared over the other side of the wood pile.

 _“Here!”_ the man, one of Dracula’s guards, yelled out, and seconds later, Dracula knelt beside Arthur on the ground.

“A Mea! A Mea, what are you doing out here all alone?” Dracula stroked Arthur’s hair, his tone changing dramatically when he spoke to the guard. “He’s freezing. Get a blanket!”

Dracula turned back to Arthur. “My darling one, why are you out here? What happened?”

Arthur blinked, trying to recall what had brought him outside. He remembered being in the dining room and someone pressing keys into his palm…

“Cenred,” he whispered. “He…sent me to—to…” Arthur frowned, trying to remember, “…the kennels…to see something.” He gestured toward the building nearby, barely able to keep his hand suspended for the few seconds it took to flick a finger before it dropped to his chest.

Dracula’s face darkened. Behind him, great clouds obliterated the moon and stars.

“Guards!” Dracula shouted. “Bring Cenred to me!” He put a gentle hand on the mound of Arthur’s belly. “Can you walk, my Precious?”

Arthur wanted to. He wanted to get up off the cold ground and walk into the manor to their bed, but he could not. He shook his head.

“That’s all right. I will carry you.” Dracula slipped one arm under Arthur’s back and the other under his knees and lifted Arthur as though he were light as a child. Arthur wrapped his arms around Dracula’s shoulders, clinging to him as they moved toward the manor. Lightning flashed, followed by a boom of thunder, and with it, the first drops of rain fell. Arthur pressed his face into Dracula’s neck, breathing in his scent, suddenly wanting more than anything the taste of his lover’s blood. He began licking at Dracula’s skin, the salty taste of it a tantalizing prelude to what he knew lay beneath. It made his groin ache, the bite marks there pulsing painfully. He whimpered, and Dracula increased his pace until they ducked into a door held open by a worried-looking Yvette, into the warmth of the manor.

Dracula didn’t pause until they were in their bedroom. The familiarity of the large, four-poster bed with its silken sheets and large pillows comforted Arthur, who had begun to panic at the fact that he couldn’t remember anything between accepting the keys from Cenred and waking up on the ground outside the kennels.

“A Mea,” he said weakly, “the baby…is it all right?”

Dracula pressed a kiss to Arthur’s forehead. “We will check, my love. Let’s get these clothes off you; you’re chilled.” One of the guards, Boian, came forward at Dracula’s call and pulled Arthur’s shoes and socks from his feet while Dracula unbuttoned Arthur’s shirt. Dracula lay down beside Arthur.

“Drink, Arthur.” The Count bared his neck, leaning forward so that Arthur could reach him.

Arthur’s fangs came down and sank into the tendons of Dracula’s slender neck, and Arthur drank greedily.

After a while, Arthur slowed, feeling fuzzy around the edges of his mind. He closed his eyes, head falling to the side.

“A Mea?” Dracula took Arthur’s chin between his fingers and shook him gently. “Wake up, my sweet. Stay with me.”

Arthur opened his eyes, trying to focus. The Count’s face was so stricken, Arthur’s heart went out to him.

“A Mea…My Own,” Arthur managed to say before blacking out.

He awoke some time later, the room quiet except for someone’s even breathing. It was dark, although Arthur had the feeling it was daytime. The heavy drapes on the windows were closed, and when Arthur put out a hand, it fell on the Count’s chest.

Rolling to his side, Arthur moved in the bed so that he could look down at the Count’s sleeping face. Arthur was pleased to feel the baby shift inside him and placed a hand on his belly.

“Do you feel all right, Arthur?” It was Yvette’s. Arthur turned to look over his shoulder at her. The vampiress looked bedraggled, her blond hair in complete disarray and her dress wrinkled.

“Better, yes,” he said. Bits and pieces of the night before were starting to come back to him. “Cenred…”

“He’s gone,” Yvette said. “The Count’s men would kill him if they found him.”

The memory of Gwendolyn with the stud dogs suddenly stood out in sharp focus in Arthur’s mind, and he moaned. He had driven a stake into her heart—killed her. Sweet Gwendolyn of his childhood.

The Count stirred beside him, and Yvette stepped back several paces to stand by the door.

“A Mea, are you in pain?” The Count asked, rising to his elbows.

Arthur covered his face with his arm. “Why did you do it? What cruelty consumed you?”

“What is it?” Dracula asked. “What are you talking about, my love?”

“The kennels…you put Gwendolyn there. I saw her. I—oh, God!” Arthur tried to get up out of the bed but found he was too weak.

“A Mea.” Dracula reached for him, but Arthur pushed him away. “No! Leave me.”

He felt the Count hesitate before rising from the bed.

“See to his every need,” Dracula told Yvette.

When Arthur knew the Count had gone, he raised his arm from where it covered his eyes to find Yvette watching him.

“Why did Cenred send me out there?” Arthur asked.

“To remind you who Dracula really is,” Yvette said. “He put Gwendolyn out there to be fucked by the dogs.”

Arthur was surprised at the disdain in her voice.

“You hate him.”

“He keeps me from my love, and now Cenred will never return. He cannot and still live.”

Arthur swallowed, feeling suddenly sick. Rising up, he barely managed to miss the bed when he vomited his last meal of Dracula’s blood.

 

 


End file.
